Life Looking on the Bright Side
by Akkito
Summary: Dib has attemted suicide, and after he comes back from the hospital, something that changes his life forever happens. everyone may be OOC, but i think i did a good job. ^_^;; Chapter 8 up!!! R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Suicide

If you weren't me, you probably wouldn't know how I felt. There's only one word to describe it... Worthless. Do you believe in soul mates? How about a person without one? It's a strange feeling but then again... you wouldn't know.

"Why do I live on this planet? What is my purpose? Sometimes I feel like the last of my kind, as though no one understands. Will I live my whole life like this??" I thought as I lifted my head from my pillow. I looked to the clock on my desk. It was early, 2 AM to be exact. Not having eaten all day, I slowly made my way down the stairs. My legs felt a million tons each... My heart even heavier. 

I walked slowly to the kitchen, and, opening the refrigerator, noticed that there was not much to eat. So, I turned to the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips. By now I had tears in my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a voice. I turned quickly and saw my sister standing in the door way. I clenched the bag, almost squishing all the chips.

"What's your problem? And why weren't you in skool today?" Gaz asked. I just shrugged. "What's your problem?" She repeated. "You took my Game Slave, didn't you?" She asked angrily.

"No. What are you doing up?" I replied.

"I could ask you the same question..." She stated. I then noticed the phone off of the receiver. 

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" She asked, picking up the phone from where she had set it down for a moment. "Zim? You still there? I gotta go."

"Zim? You were talking to ZIM?!!"

"So? Gaz, you're weirder than I am."

"No one else seems to think so."

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right." I said, sinking back into my depression. There was a slight pause, then Gaz spoke again.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" She said, sounding strangely worried.

"Do it?" I asked, puzzled. 

"Don't act like you don't know... I've read your letters to Madelyn."

"I..." Was all I said before being interrupted by my father who was rarely home. He emerged from his lab suddenly.

"Gaz, Dib... You should be getting some sleep. It's 2 AM. Sleep is good for you..."

"I HATE YOU DAD!" I suddenly burst out. "I hate you all!! You don't understand anything!!!" I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I took my glasses and flung them across the room, knocking over the only picture of my mother I had, shattering the glass. I fell to my knees in complete dispair. Crying hard I picked up the picture, a small piece of glass falling into my hand. "Mom... You were the only one who ever cared for me. Why did you do it? Did you feel like I do?" I wondered out loud. I dropped the picture of my mother, holding the glass tightly. I then lifted it to my wrist. I was about to do what so many before me had done... I knew their pain well now. I was having second thoughts but I couldn't stop now. 

I cut hard into my right wrist, watching as so much blood spilled out. I ignored the pain as I kept cutting. By the time I started on my left wrist, the blood was all over my clothes and started pooling around my feet. 

Gaz walked in with a sandwich for me, hopping to maybe make me feel better, but she screamed as she saw the blood and saw me falling over. She dropped the sandwich and rushed to my side.

"DIB!! Dib, can you hear me???" She screamed, crying.

"Y-yes..." I said, barely hearing her words. Then my dad ran in.

"What's all the... DIB!!" He yelled, picking me up in shock. "It'll be OK Son... Gaz, call 911." 

"I never knew you... c-cared." I whispered, as that was all I could do.

"Of course I care," he cried, "you're my Son..."

All I remembered from that point until waking up in the hospital was flashing lights, whirring sirens, my dad holding my hand and telling the doctors about my allergies, being wheeled into a large white room, my sister constantly telling me that it would be okay... Then blacking out... 

~~~~~~

Oooooo..... betchya can't wait 'till the next chapter. It may take me a while to get it up here, but.... see ya then...

__


	2. Cranky Awakening

Guess what?  I've finally decided to get this story going again!!  ^_^  Sorry it took me forever to update it.  Someone shoot me.  Ok… Ready?  Here we go:

~One week later~

As I opened my eyes I noticed Gaz sitting on the windowsill.

"What are you doing?"  I asked her.

"Huh?  Oh, you're awake…"  She said, much more cheerful than usual.  "I was just thinking…  Never mind.  Here, someone sent this to you.  I found it in the mail today."  She said as she threw me a small package.  Inside was a note and a picture.  The note read:

_Dib_

_I know how much you loved this picture, and I_

_             always have as well.  I know you sometimes feel_

_     like no one cares.  That's why I did it.  Always_

_     remember that I love you.  Oh, you remind me_

_    so much of myself…  You are a wonderful person…_

_Love,_

_Mom_

  Underneath the letter was the picture I had broken that night, but it was reframed and everything.  My eyes filled with tears, but Gaz suddenly spoke.

"Hungry?"  She asked, offering me a sandwich.

"Well…  Yes."  I replied.  "But if you don't mind I've kind of lost my appetite for sandwiches."  Gaz just smiled, which almost gave me a heart attack.  She was acting odd lately…

"That's ok I'll eat it."

"Gaz?"  I asked.  "Why are you so… happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, do I need an excuse to be happy?"  She said, starting to get a little defensive.

"No."  I replied.  "But you don't have to snap at people"

"Sorry."  She said sarcastically, but she suddenly perked up.  She knocked on the window and waved to someone.  I put on my glasses and read through the note again.

"Who are you waving at?"  I finally asked, stuffing the note and package into a drawer.

"Zim."  She smiled.

"HUH?"  I asked.

"You wanted to know who I was waving at so I told you…"

"Oh… God…"

"Look Dib, he's not that bad, he…. "But she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  She ran to open it, and there stood Zim in the doorway.  "Hi Zim!"  Gaz said as she hugged him.

"Hello, Gaz…"  Zim said warmly.  He kissed her, and I almost fell out of the hospital bed.

"Accckkk!!  Gagggg!!"  I made a fake choking noise, and then Gaz glared at me with those sinister eyes of hers…  Then they left.

I was alone with my thoughts…  Awful thoughts…  Fear, anger, endless pain, death, eternal darkness, broken hearts…  Thoughts like, "why didn't it work?" and "did my mother really write that letter from…  God knows where?"  "Will Madelyn ever think of me the same way again?"

God I hope so!!  My life is like a cruel charade…  I am unable to scream aloud…

Hiding my feelings…  I ask myself, "Is this love?  …Or complete misery.  After all it could be love; I can't stop thinking about her.  Her image is impressed upon my mind like nails into wood.  I can't sleep.  I've tried to sleep but dreams of loosing her follow me there…

"Arhg!"  I screamed in frustration.  I began to search for something sharp.  I pulled open drawer after drawer of the cabinet beside the hospital bed.  Finally I opened the drawer that I had put the package into.  The note and package were gone but the picture was still there along with a tiny rip out from the note.  It said,

_Always remember I love you…_

As I looked at the picture I noticed something different.  My mother was smiling brightly.  In the earlier picture she had been frowning as she held a newborn me.

"Mom…"  I whispered.  My feelings began to well up inside me as I realized how much I missed her.  I looked at the piece of paper again, but this time it said something more,

_I miss you too…  Always remember I love you…_

I was just about to start crying again when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."  I said in a groggy voice.  Then Madelyn walked inside with a smile on her face.

"Hey."  She said.  "I brought you something to eat."

"Please not a sandwich…"

"No…"  Madelyn giggled as she pulled out some pizza from a plastic container.  Seeing the pizza I remembered how hungry I was having been on an I.V. for a week.  "I can heat it up in the microwave if you want me to."

"No that's ok."  I said as she handed me the pizza.  As I began to eat, Madelyn told me about what was going on in school and how summer was in just two weeks.  Having someone to talk to was so wonderful.  I wished I always had someone.  Her voice brought a smile to my face and her face a quiver to my voice.  She suddenly looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?"  She asked.  I guess she noticed the fear in my eyes.

"Nothing!  You wouldn't understand!"  I accidentally snapped at her.  She suddenly looked hurt and left wit tears in her eyes.

_Smooth, Dib…  Real smooth…_

YAY!!  Ok that's it for now ^_^  I'm so very tired… Must… Sleep… ZZZZZZzzzzzz…..      


	3. Dib Gets Dissed

Hello!  Yay I'm writing the 3rd chapter!  Go me!! ^_^  Praise me!  PRAISE ME!!  Ok read on and I hope you're enjoying this story!!

~3 Days Later~

I was back in school.  Madelyn wouldn't talk to me…  Life was worse than ever…

*SIGH* I sighed as I sank into my chair, hitting my bruised and cut wrist.

"Owww…"  I exclaimed as I rubbed the black/purple spot on my arm.

"Class…"  Miss Demonica, my 9th grade teacher hissed.  "Take your seats!"

I threw a paper airplane to Madelyn's desk with a note inside.  Without even looking at it, she crumpled it up and glared at me angrily.

After school I tried to catch up to Madelyn and talk to her.  I finally caught up with her talking with some of her friends, so I forced her to the side.

"Madie, why won't you talk to me?"  I asked, trying to get an answer out of her.  She almost pulled her arm away, but then turned to answer me.

"I hate you, Dib!"  She snapped in a very angry tone.  "You…  You're so selfish…  All you think about is yourself!!"

"What?"  I asked, very much confused.  "When did you come to that assumption?!" 

"I just noticed that you don't even notice when other people have problems.  You only concentrate on your own."  Madie said as we got on the bus.  "I bet you don't even know what's up with Zim and your Sister."

"Well… I've been in the hospital for a week and a half!  How am I supposed to know?!"  I asked.

"Honestly Dib!  She's your sister!"  Madie raised her voice a little.  So I looked over to Gaz and Zim…

They were sitting alone in the back of the bus.  Gaz looked more than depressed as she held hands with who she know knew was in fact an alien.  I noticed tears in both of my eyes.

"Wh…  What's wrong with Gaz?"  I asked Madie, still looking to Gaz and Zim.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  She replied, now calming down a bit.

I walked over to where Gaz and Zim were sitting as the bus stopped in front of my house.  They kissed and Gaz walked right passed me.

"Hey Gaz wait up."  I said as I ran after her into my house.  Gaz sat down on the couch.  She was shaking violently, and crying buckets.  "Gaz…"  I asked.  "Gaz, are you ok?"  She turned away from me quickly.  "Gaz please tell me what's wrong…  I've never seen you cry before…  You never cry…  C'mon, I'm really worried about you…"  I said, putting an arm around my sister.  She suddenly turned back toward me and hugged me for the first time in years.

"You… You wouldn't understand."  She sobbed into my blue shirt.

"Did someone die?  Gaz, you're really scaring me…  Please tell me…  C'mon, I'll understand…"

"NO!  YOU WONT!!"  Her heart was pounding.  She let go of me and stomped upstairs crying.

Yay!  I'm done with the 3rd chapter.  I guess it was a little shorter than the others but oh well.  Get over it, the 4th will be longer… I hope…  It will come out soon!!  Bye bye!!! 


	4. Sadness

Wee…  4th chapter of doom…  Wow, I think this story is coming out great… What do you think?  Please R&R good things!!! YAR!!!

I ran after Gaz as she ran upstairs crying.  She slammed the door in my face and shouted, "GO AWAY!!  Just leave me alone!!"  I decided not to bother her for fear that she might beat me up, so I walked into my room.  My dad must have cleaned it or something because it was cleaner than it had ever been.  It had new carpet (probably from all my blood) and everything.  I sat on my bed and sighed.  I could still hear my sister crying loudly from her room.  Seeing her this way really unnerved me, my little sister hasn't cried since her first birthday when our mother died.  It must've been something awful for her to act like this…

I heard her stop crying, and then the familiar opening music of her game slave 3.  I listened to the music of the first level on the game she played, but after a few seconds the game over theme began playing.  She must have been really out of it…  She's never died on that game.  She turned it off and walked downstairs.  Well at least she wasn't crying anymore…  

I lied onto my pillow, and quickly sat back up when I noticed a note lying there.  It said

_Son,_

_The psychiatrist I called will be here around __5:30__.  Be ready and listen to her.  I'm paying her to help you._

_Dad_

"Thanks dad…"  I sighed sarcastically.  "Now I can get teased more than I already am…"  I left my room and went downstairs for a snack.  Gaz was already putting pizza pockets into the microwave.

"Hey…"  She said.  Talk about crazy mood swings…  "Do you want some?"  Gaz said referring to the tiny pizza snacks.

"No thanks."  I said.  Seeing her this cheerful unnerved me even more than her crying.  

5:28

"Sigh"

"What's wrong?"  Gaz asked.

"Psychiatrist…"  I replied. 

"Oh right…"  Gaz said smiling.  I could still see something bothering her.  It was in here amber eyes…

"Gaz…"  I said.  "Tell me what's the matter with you.  I'm your brother yet everyone knows about it but me…  Even the nerds know!  Everybody keeps telling me to ask you but you won't tell me!"  Tears suddenly filled my sister's eyes. 

"Oh my God!"  She gasped in between tears.  I could hear her pain and misery in her voice.  "Everyone knows?"  Gaz feel to her knees and her tears ran down to the floor.

"Gaz if you tell me your problems maybe I can help you."  I said, kneeling down with her.

"Dib, you can't help me, no one can…  But I guess I'll tell you.  I…  You have to promise not to tell dad anything…  Ok?"  Gaz was still crying as she waited for my answer.

"Yes."  I said.  "Yeah I promise Gaz."

"Ok."  She replied.  She took a deep breath and shook a little.  Then she stood up to her feet.  "I…  I'm…"

_Ding Dong  _

The doorbell rang.  

"Well?"  I asked.

"I'll tell you later.  Go get the door."  Gaz said.

_Oh great…_  I thought to myself…  _My psychiatrist…_

"Hello there…"  She said as I opened the door.  "You must be Dib, am I correct?"

"Yeah."  I answered dully.

"I'm Mrs. Ling.  But you can call me Marie."

"Ok, "Marie"…"  I said as she patted my head, messing up my hair.  I fixed my hair as she motioned for me to come over and sit on the couch.

For most of the session, Marie just told me the usual stuff.  Aliens don't exist.  I dismissed that statement and then she asked me a few questions.  But I wasn't really listening.  I was thinking about Gaz.

"How old are you Dib?"

"15."  I told her.

"Oh your father said that you were younger…"

"Well he doesn't really pay attention to my age…"

"Uh huh…"  Said Mrs. Ling.  "You know I realize that your father isn't around much."

"Well he's internationally famous…"  I said defensively, fiddling with a loose thread on my trench coat, wishing that this "Marie" would just leave me alone.  "He can't be here all the time."  My dad may not pay attention to me but I didn't want to be moved into an over-protective foster home…

"Ok well that's all I have to say for today.  I'll be back at the same time next week.  So long."  Marie said as she let herself out of the house.  "What a crazy boy…"  She said as she walked to her car.   

The session was finally over, and it was already 6:00.  Gaz had fallen asleep on the couch and "Marie" was finally gone for the week.

"Oh well…"  I thought aloud.  "She'll tell me tomorrow I guess…"  I walked over to where Gaz was sleeping.  She suddenly mumbled in her sleep.  "It's ok.  Gaz…  Whatever's wrong…  I'm here for you…  I'll always be here for you…"  Gaz's tears rolled down her cheek.  She was so depressed.  More than she's ever been…  I hated to see her like this.  If she'd just tell me what was wrong!

_Maybe I should wake her up?  _I thought.  _Nah, I should let her sleep,  she's had a hard day…_

I walked up to my room.  Ah, at least I didn't have to see Mrs. Ling until next week.  By then it would be summer.  I lied down on my bed as millions of thoughts ran through my head.  Thoughts about Gaz…  About my mom…  About Zim…  About…  School…

"Sigh."  I closed my eyes as I drifted off into an early rest…

~~~~~~

Yay…  4th chapter down…  Many more to go…


	5. Shock

I woke up early Tuesday morning, about 6:00. And I wasn't tired having fallen asleep around 7:00 last night.  Well the bus didn't come until 7:15 but for some reason Gaz wasn't in her room.

I got dressed, grabbed my school bag and slowly walked downstairs.  Gaz was in the kitchen making her some breakfast.  I walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, you're making eggs, can I have some?"  I asked.

"No."  She said dully.

"Well… ok.  Hey Gaz you never told me about your problem…"

"Oh Dib…"  She sighed.  "I don't know if I can tell you…"  She sat down at the table with the plate of eggs.  She rolled the eggs over and over with her fork, not eating any.

"Gaz that's what you keep telling me…  I hate being left out! I…"

"Ok…  Ok you really want to know Dib?"  Gaz asked.  I slowly nodded my head.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath…  "Dib, I'm…  I'm gonna…  Have a baby…"  Gaz said quietly.  I sat there trying to let what she just said sink into my head.

"G-gaz…  You're _not…  Are you?"  Gaz nodded.  "W-with who?"  Gaz looked guilty._

"H…he…"  She said as she shrugged.  

"How _many_ possible culprits are there?!!?" I yelled.

"Uh… one…"  She said.

"It's _him_, isn't it?  ZIM!  I knew it.  The way you're always with him!  That's just wrong Gaz!  It's…  Oh my God…"  It just hit me…  Gaz was pregnant…  

I fell over and everything went black.

"Ugh…"  I groaned as I woke up lying on the floor.  It was just like Gaz to just leave me on the floor after passing out.  Well I stood and noticed her on the couch, asleep.  Her face was tear stained and I brushed the hair out of her eyes.  How could this be happening?  My little sister…  and an alien?  Zim.  I bet it was all his fault.  Yes, he wanted to reproduce so more of his little alien friends can take over the world.  I knew what his plan was.  But for crying out loud, Gaz is only in the 8th grade!

"Sigh…"  

Gaz started to cry in her sleep again.  I pulled out a blanket and put it over her as she shivered.  Poor Gaz…  She needed Mrs. Ling more than I did…

"DIB!"  Gaz suddenly shot up from the couch.

"It's ok Gaz…"  I reassured her.  She must have had a bad dream or something because she was still crying and a bit shaky.  I hugged her but she shoved me away and said that she'd be fine.

"Oh Madelyn called earlier."  She said.  "She said to come pick up your homework.  Her message is on the machine."

"Wait my homework?  How long did I black out??"

"Long enough to miss school."

"Ok well thanks for telling me that Madelyn called.  Wait did you go to school today?"

"No."  She replied.  "I felt sick."

"Oh.  Well I'm going to go get my homework.  Do you need anything?"

"Could you pick up mine too?  It's at Zim's house."

"Sigh…  Ok…"  I said with my fists clenched at hearing Zim's name.  "Bye."  I said, but Gaz had already gone back to sleep.


	6. An Interesting Descovery

I decided to go to Zim's house first because it was on the way to Madie's.  

I hesitated as I stepped up to Zim's door and rang the door bell

_Ding-dong_

"That's ridiculous GIR!"  I heard Zim's voice say from inside the odd little house.  The door opened to Zim's robotic parents he had made for himself.  They kept repeating, "Welcome home son!  Welcome home son!  Welcome home son!"

"I don't know if u alweady knewd," GIR said referring to the robots repeating 'Welcome home son!' over and over… "But I think ur mommy had anoder kid..."  Zim clenched his teeth at the word 'kid' and walked to the door to see me standing there.

"GIR…  Go down to the labs and... uh…patrol while I deal with this…  Imposter!"  Zim commanded.

"Okey-dokey!"  The small robot squealed as he slid under the couch and down a tube shoot.  Zim looked up to me with a glare.

"What do _you want, earth-monkey?"  Zim asked impatiently.  _

"My sister's homework.  She said you have it."

"Hm…"  Zim said.  "So I do…"  We stood and glared at each other for a few seconds.

"So…?"

"Hmph…  Right, the homework."

"Yeah…"  I said as I stepped inside.  Probably the only time that Zim has ever _let me into his house._

"Kan I come up now?"  I heard GIR's voice echo from down below.

"No, GIR!  Five more minutes!"  Zim yelled back.

"Awww…  I'm gonna ride the piggy!!!!"  GIR said as I heard his metallic footsteps trail off below me.  I suddenly had the urge to finally yell at the green-skinned alien.

"Zim…  What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know WHAT you are talking about, stink-beast."  Zim said, looking around for Gaz's homework.  He knew he had left it somewhere…

"Don't play dumb with ME, Zim!  You and my sister!  She's more depressed than I am!  She cries all the time!  Even in her sleep!  I mean, COME ON, Zim!  She doesn't even HURT me anymore!  You…  YOU RUINED HER LIFE!!!  Oh, and don't think I don't know about your little plan to produce more little Zim's to help you take over earth!  That's why you did it, am I right?  Huh??  Hu…"  But I was interrupted as Zim fell to his knees.

"This…  This wasn't supposed to happen…"  Zim clenched his eyes shut.  "You…  Get out!  You don't understand!"  Zim said close to tears.  I had no idea that he could be so emotional.  Zim stood and started shoving me out the door.  "Leave now, you humanoid, NOW!"  He shoved Gaz's homework into my hand just as Gaz came walking into the door.

"Gaz!"  Zim antenna perked up at the sight of Gaz.  "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my brother." She said as she looked to me.  "You were taking forever."

"Oh." I said.  "Well here is your homework."

"Thanks."  She said as she took it.

"Gaz?"  Zim started.  "Do you want to stay?  I can help you with your homework."

"Ok."  Gaz said.  I stood there dumbstruck.  After everything he had done to her she still liked him?

"Whatever."  I said, disgusted.  "Gaz I don't think it's such a good idea for you to stay here with him."  Gaz looked at me angrily.  Zim looked…  Greener…  Than usual.

"Just to let you know, Dib, there are TWO people involved in the reproduction process!!"  Zim said angrily and slammed the door in my face.

Oh well.  My homework was still at Madie's house.  Maybe she'll forgive me…  I hope…

I started to walk in the direction of her house, which wasn't to far from Zim's; just around the corner.  I walked up to her front step, sighed, then pushed the door bell in.  I could hear the bell from outside, then steps coming toward the door.  Slowly, it opened, and Madelyn was standing there.

"What is it Dib?"  She asked, a little rudely but not to bad.  Not raging mad like she was the other day…  "Oh wait you came to get your homework right?"

I nodded.  Madie walked away for a moment, then came back, but without my homework…

"Dib can you stay?"  Madie asked with a look of hope on her face.

"Yeah sure…  But you aren't still mad at me are you?"  I answered as I walked into her house.

"No…  And, Dib?  I'm really sorry that I practically bit your head off yesterday…  I was just…"

"Worried?"  I finished for her.  "Yeah I know…  It's ok you have the right to be worried…  I mean, she IS…"

"Pregnant…"  Madie sighed.  "Jeez she's only 14…"

"Yeah I know…  I just can't believe it…  And…  Of ALL people, it had to be Zim…"

"Yeah"

*SIGH* Madie and I sighed in unison.

"Maybe…  Maybe we should go spy on them tonight..."  Madie suggested.

***

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  And that, my friends, is the 6th chapter…  I am SO sorry that it took so long…  The next one will be coming out soon as well!  See you then!!!


	7. Evil Brothers and A Moonlit Walk

JEEZ!!!  IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!  I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!   I've just been so very busy lately…  Oh and by the way, remember how I said that my friend wrote most of this?  Well the last chapter is as far as we got.  I'm continuing the rest though.  In this chapter we get to see things growing between Dib and Madelyn… And we are introduced to Madelyn's older brother… AND BEHOLD!!!  You will know what Madelyn looks like now! I should probably fix it into the 2nd chapter though…  But you can just listen now.  For those who cont want to read it all over again.  She has shoulder-length black hair with red tips.  Her eyes are dark, dark red, and the tank top she wears is the same color.  She wears 2 necklaces; an ankh and a cross.  She wears black shorts that go to her knees; baggy with many pockets.  She has lace-up army like boots that cover the rest of her legs.  And ta-daaa!!  There you go.  Ok on to the story, and sorry for the hold up.  Wing-cha! 

****

Madelyn stood up from the couch and stretched.  We both had been working on our homework for a good hour, and we finally finished.

"It's about damn time…"  She said, brushing her shoulder-length black hair out of her face and leaning back into the couch.  I was sitting beside her, writing the last detail into a paper I was writing titled, "Squirrels and Spontaneous  Combustion" ((the whole class was confused as to why the teacher was giving them such an odd topic…))  I sighed and set my paper onto the coffee table in front of me.  I leaned back into the couch as well, yawning slightly and looking to Madie.  She looked back to me and smiled.  

"So when should we go spy on them?"  She asked.  I actually had almost forgotten about that.  We were having so much fun when we were doing our homework, which consisted of making fun of the paper I had and laughing a whole lot.  I was just glad that Madie was my friend again.  But back on subject.  I looked to her and thought.  

"Well if we have nothing else to do, we should go know…"  I looked out the window, noticing how it was dark enough to sneak around in.  "Yeah," I stood.  "Let's go now."  I held out my hand for her to grab, and helped her stand up.  I guess I pulled a little too hard, seeing as she fell into me slightly.  I noticed her blush and turn towards the door.  Wait she blushed?  I had no time to think as Madelyn's brother, Nick, walked out from the kitchen. 

"I saw that Mad…"  He smirked.  "And how cute it was...  What, are you two going on a date or something?"  He asked jokingly.  Madelyn stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same, showing the barbell that was pierced through it.  

"We're just friends, you ass…"  Madelyn snapped at him, blushing lightly.  She grabbed my hand and started walking.  "C'mon Dib…"  She said as she dragged me out of the house.  She let go of my hand and slammed the door behind her.

"So that's your brother?"  I asked, walking down the sidewalk.  Madelyn was walking at my side with a rather angry look on her face.  

"Nick?  Yes, that retard…"  She said.  "Che…  I hate him…"

"I noticed…"  I said as we walked.  The rest of the walk went on in silence.  Madelyn looked to angry to talk and I was lost in thought.  

What were we going to find when we got to Zim's house?  Was he going to be doing other experiments on my sister?  Or did he really love her and things actually happened like he said they did?  I shook my head.  Of course he didn't love her.  He was a heartless alien…  But then he _was getting pretty emotional when he was telling me his story on everything…  _

"Madelyn?"  I said, breaking the silence.

"Mm?"  Madelyn said as she looked up to me.

"What do you think about this whole thing?  Do you think Zim really loves Gaz, or is he just using her to make more aliens to help him rule the world?"  Madelyn stared at me blankly.  

"Dib, do you _really_ think that Zim would be smart enough to think of such a thing??"  She said, her tone growing to a slightly angry one.  She sighed and looked up to the moon.  "Dib I'd bet that he really loves her…"  

Again, silence pursued.  I glanced over at Madelyn.  She was still watching the moon as she walked, its light shinning onto her face.  She was beautiful…  I blushed and my heart skipped a beat.  Why was I thinking of her like that?  I almost wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but decided to as I couldn't summon up enough courage to tell her to begin with.  And plus, I shouldn't have been thinking that anyway.  She was just my friend…  Really…  But what if I AM in love with her…?  I shook the thought out of my head, sighed and looked towards Zim's house, which was coming into view.  

"Well we are almost there…"  I said, pointing towards Zim's house then letting my arm fall to my side.  Madelyn nodded.

"How are we gonna do this?"  She asked as she looked to me.  I looked to the ground and thought.  

"Well, we could try getting in through the back…"  I said, knowing that we could sneak on the side of the house to avoid the lawn gnomes.  But Madelyn walked ahead of me, walking up the center path to his house.  She turned back to me and held back a laugh.  "It looks like they are only programmed to stop you…"  She said.  She walked over to each gnome and turned their heads in the opposite direction.  "There, know they wont see you!"  I gave a small chuckle and walked up the path.  She went to the left window and me to the right.  

You wouldn't believe what I saw…

***

Meh.  Did it sound close enough to the story?  I don't even think this was a very long chapter.  Like I said it's been a while…  I hope you like this as much as the rest of the story.  I could really use advice right now so please review!!!  


	8. Memories at the Park

According to your reviews I seem to be doing a good job.  Well, here I go with the 8th chapter.  It's a bit fuzzy and cute.  I hope you enjoy it.  

****

When I thought about spying on Zim and my sister, I thought I'd see something horrible...  Like Zim trying something evil on Gaz…  But…

What I saw made me see things a bit differently…  

Zim was sitting on his couch, and Gaz was lying down with her head on his lap.  Zim was watching TV and Gaz was asleep.  Zim was brushing the hair out of Gaz's face, stroking her cheek…  

I stood and began walking away…

"Dib…?"  Madelyn cried out as she stood and walked after me.  "Dib where are you going?"

"Did you see it?!"  I turned and snapped at her.  Madelyn stepped back with a hurt look on her face.  I looked at her sadly.  "Did you see??  They…  AHHRRGG!!!"  I turned around and held myself up by leaning onto a tree.  Madelyn sighed and walked towards me.  

"Yes, I did see…  Dib, they do love each other…"

"But what if he's tricking her?  What if he's using her??  Madelyn, Gaz may be horrible towards me, but she's my sister and I still love her!"  I clenched my eyes shut and felt tears stinging the corner of my eyes.  Madelyn sighed.  I looked to her and she had a worried look on her face.  She walked over and slipped her arm around mine.  I was shocked by her sudden movement but did nothing to stop her.  I let my tears fall.  Madelyn felt a tear fall to her shoulder and looked up to me.  

"Dib…  We'll figure things out, I promise…"  She hugged my arm and began walking towards the park; a short cut to her house.  

I took off my glasses and wiped the tears from my cheeks.  I followed her into the park, which was a lot darker than the streets, as there weren't many lights around it.  She stopped at a hill, and lied down into the grass.  I watched her do so before running to catch up with her.  I sat down next to her, and she motioned for me to lie down next to her.  I did what I was told and looked up.  The stairs glimmered beautifully from where we were, as did the moon…    

"I come her often…"  Madelyn said.  "It's a nice place for me to just…  Think…"  I smiled. 

"Why didn't you invite me out here before?  I would have liked it…"  I asked.  Madelyn laughed.

"Because you were always busy…"  She giggled.  I gave a small laugh and sighed.

"You know, I miss the days when we used to hang out at the play ground… up in that fort…"  I said, pointing towards the playground.  

"Yeah!  Remember when you pushed Zim off of it, and he broke his arm?  You nearly got him then, I was surprised he got away with his injury…"  I started laughing.

"Yeah but I couldn't stop laughing when he ran away with his arm flailing limply behind him… HAHAHAHAHA!"  Madelyn and I laughed briefly.  I sighed.  

"Yeah…  Those were the days…  Remember how we met, Dib?"  She asked.  I looked at her.

"Of course…"  I said.  I remembered it well…  

_It had been a half day on there last week of my 7th grade school year.  I ran into some jerks who tried to steal the money I needed to take the city bus home, and they almost succeeded…  They had me pinned up against a wall, and punched me square in the face, breaking my glasses.  They took the bus money out of my pocket and more, and then let me fall to the ground.  Everything was a blur as I couldn't see 3 feet in front of me without my glasses, but a girl had stood up to the bullies.  She was new to the school, and I had only seen her a few times before.  The bullies were making fun of her for standing up to them.  But she showed them, and sent them running after she got my money back.  I got my glasses back, and looked through them.  The first thing that ran through my mind was… "God has blessed me with an angel…"  From that point on, we had been best friends…  She was the first person to believe me, and UNDERSTAND me…  I really thought that I had been blessed… _

"Dib?"  Madelyn called my name and it threw me out of my memories.  "You just zoned out there for a second…"  I smiled.

"Yeah I know…"  I laughed.  She sat up and looked at me.  

"What's so funny?"  She asked, a curious look to her face.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?"

"What?"  

"I thought that God had sent me an angel…"  

At first she had no reaction.  But shortly after I told her, she smiled.

"Really?"  She asked.  I shook my head yes and sat up as well.  Without thinking, I told her what I had been thinking since our first meeting…

"Madelyn, I think you are the most beautiful girl to have walked this planet…"  

Madelyn looked shocked by the comment.  It looked like she didn't know what to say, and looked like she was blushing…  But I couldn't really tell because of the dark.  Finally, she spoke up.

"You aren't bad yourself, Dib…"  She smiled and stood.  "We should probably get going.  It's late."  She said.  I stood and she walked forward.  "I'll race you…"  She said with a smirk.  I smiled back at her.

"You're on…"  She had taken a head start so she was already half way down the hill.  I chased after her, and was almost a head of her when she tripped on a rock poking out of the ground.  She fell forward and I fell with her, and we rolled the rest of the way down the hill.  We landed with me leaning over her, and her lying on her back…  We just stared at each other, not knowing what to say and frozen by the realization of how we were posed.  I was so close to her that I could feel her breath against my face…  She was…  Beautiful…  

I started to lean in, and almost made it to my destination when I heard her voice.

"Wait…"  She said, pushing me up right.  She sat up next to me, and I was confused as to why she stopped me.  "Not yet…"  Was all she said.  She stood, and held out her hand.  I grabbed it and she helped me up.  

The walk home was an awkward one.  Neither of us spoke much, and the memory of Zim and Gaz rushed at me.  

It was funny how when I was with Madelyn that I forgot most of my problems…

I started to think about what I saw at Zim's house, and didn't know exactly how to react.  Before I could really think about it, we reached Madelyn's house.  I walked her to her doorstep and waited for her to get inside before saying anything.

"I…err, sorry about earlier…"  I said.  Madelyn smiled softly.

"It's ok…"  She said.  I wanted to ask her why she had really stopped me, but I'm sure she had her reasons, so I didn't.  "I had fun."  She said.  I looked to her and smiled.  

"Yeah, me too."  

"Good night Dib."

"Good night Madie…"  I said. She shut the door and I sighed.  "Sweet…  Dreams…" I said before turning and walking back towards my house.  

Looks like it was just going to be me at home tonight…        

****

Aww….  So very cute if you ask me.  ^_^  I love writing fluffy moments.  Review please!


End file.
